eitcplayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Admiral Henry Blastshot
Henry is a gentleman and a well known officer in the Royal Navy. When he left England to serve Matthew Blastshot he was promoted to the good rank of admiral. He never will abuse his position in the Royal Navy. He is loyal to Lord Matthew Blastshot and serves as his Admiral and is now loyal. 'Training' Henry was trained by a French swordsman and was given his best sword by John Breasly before he left England to join Lord Matthew Blastshot. 'Family' Henry's family is made up of: Lord Matthew Blastshot : Uncle/Godfather Lord Cutler Beckett : Uncle Lord Henry Blastshot : Father Sir Thomas Faye : Grandfather Eric Bladesteal : Son Elizabeth Swann : Half cousin Governor Swann : Half Uncle James Cannonspinner : Brother Maria Blastshot : Daughter Anne Heartcastle : Wife Christopher Blastshot : Son Matt Jr : Cousin Isabella : Cousin Sara Beckett : Eliza Blastshot : Cousin Known Friends and Enemys Lord Xavier : Friend Pablo Swordmaster : Friend Lord John Morgan : Enemy Leon : Enemy All Pirates : Enemy 'Afilliation' E.I.T.C Royal Navy Privateers ( English ) 'Guilds' Guild's Henry has been in: Royal Elites ( Guildmaster+Officer) Royal Council (Officer) Francis Brigade (Officer) Co. Empire (Officer) Port Royal Guard (Guildmaster) EITC Black Sharks (Officer) Swordmasters.Co (Officer) 'Place of Birth' Liverpool, England 'Military Status' Second Sea Lord : Royal Navy Commander : E.I.T.C Third in Command : English Privateer's 'Weapons of Choice' Weapons Henry uses sword dagger and pistol 'Garrisoned' Henry is garrisoned at Port Royal and sometimes stays in the lodges at Kingshead and Padres Del Feugo. 'Upbringing' Henry's mother raised him until he was about 3. His mother passed away and his farther was far to busy on adventures to rasie a son.He was sent to the caribbean with young Elizabeth Swann, Young James Norrington and Governor Swann.He lived with Elizabeth and Weatherby for a long time, when he was old eough Weatherby bought him a house and left Henry to do as he wanted.Henry was interested in the Royal Navy since he was moved to the Caribbean,he joined and was placed under the command of the newly appointed Lord Matthew Blastshot. 'Family' Henry is married to Anne And they have a daughter and Son, Maria Blastshot And Christopher Blastshot. Anne and Henry got married on the 19th January 1722. Henry's Father Henry's Father is ex head of the English Privateer's and a Lord of England. Henry's farther is called Henry Blastshot, He showed Henry what life was like on a ship and Henry enjoyed it so much he joined the royal navy.Henry was made Admiral of the Royal Navy Fleet by Lord Matthew Blastshot, His Uncle. His other Uncle is Lord Cutler Beckett Henry's Grandpa ﻿Henry met his grandpa not long ago and him and Henry have made a strong friendship,Henry respects his grandpa, Sir Thomas faye, alot and will remain loyal to him just as much as he has Matthew. Privateer's Henry Is Third In Command Of the English Privateers. Category:Royal Navy Category:EITC